


His Treasure

by Angel1622



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Blackmail, Feelings, Gen, Hatred, Nakamaship, Sacrifice, Secrets, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel1622/pseuds/Angel1622
Summary: Every Strawhat Pirate knows that Luffy's hat is his most important treasure. A person who'd just joined the crew is responsible for its absence. There's no mercy for traitors on Going Merry.orThe Strawhats get into serious trouble and Sanji's only choice is to hand Luffy's hat over to the people threatening his friends. Not able to tell the truth, he faces their hatred as a disgusting traitor.





	His Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read:
> 
> Soo, this story is set right after Arlong Park. Despite the warning there's very little violence here, I believe the plot is mostly about the emotions. I do put Sanji through shit here, so I hope it doesn't get too OOC. This fic is something that just popped into my mind, and I hope you'll enjoy it just as much as I do.
> 
> I wish you a good lecture and enjoyable time exploring my story.

Everyone's unconscious, that's what hits Sanji's mind. Four motionless bodies laying on Merry's deck. And a lot of pirates surrounding them. The cook grits his teeth, giving his surroundings a quick glance, trying to examine his situation.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." he hears a woman's voice. His look meets her cold blue eyes. She's tall, taller than Sanji, and unbelievably slim. Under normal circumstances, the cook would surely have admired her beauty, but right now his attention is distributed between his unconscious friends and the thugs standing beside them. He slowly obeys the woman, not letting his guard down.

"Good choice." she praises him.

"What do you want?" he looks at her. If they're after the bounties, Merry Go or the ladies, he'll have no other choice than to fight them.

"We want the treasure, of course." the woman cocks her head, narrowing her eyes "And you're going to be the one to give it to us." Sanji curses himself for being so careless and letting himself get lost in his thoughts while cooking. Of course, he trust his captain and crew boundlessly, but there always could be a situation like _this. _He takes the half-lit cigarette out of his mouth and exhales smoke, calming himself down a little.

"The gold is in the storage room." he points his finger in the right direction, lifting his chin "I'll need some of your people to help me carry it." To his surprise, all that follows his statement is laughter.

"You're really funny." says the woman, shaking her head slightly and giving the motionless Luffy a meaningful look "I meant the _real_ treasure."

Sanji freezes, analyzing the situation.

"You can't-" he says, but before he can finish the sentence one of the pirates put a knife dangerously close to Nami-san's throat. It's enough to shut the cook up.

"Tell me. What is it that I can't do?" the woman smiles widely, lowering her chin and chuckling quietly "Now, give me the treasure."

  
  


***

  
  


"Aaaah! Nami, it's gone! It's gone!" whines Luffy, bursting out of the men's common room. His eyes are widened, and he pants. "I can't find it anywhere!"

"Are you sure you checked _everywhere_?" Nami-san, beautiful even when annoyed, shakes her head helplessly "I can't believe you lost it!"

Sanji clenches his teeth, almost splitting his cigarette in half. He feels like a huge weight has been put on his chest when looking at his captain running around, a step away from bursting into tears. Watching the usually joyful and energetic boy now standing with his head low, trying to hold back tears is too much for him. He needs to fight the urge to look away.

"I had it on my head the whole day! And then, after I woke up... it was already gone! Nami, do something!"

"As if I could, idiot! I was unconscious too if you didn't notice..." poor Nami-san, why did that dumbass burden her, of all people with his problem? He shoul've asked Sanji straight away, things would be a lot simpler then.

"If I remember correctly, someone was the first one to wake up." Sanji hears the shitty swordsman behind his back "... if they even were out, that is."

"Hey, Zoro!" Nami-san frowned "Are you trying to imply that Sanji-kun was the one to take the hat? That's just ridiculous! And why would he even do that in the first place?" Oh god, she's so shitty beautiful when she's protecting him, the All Blue of his heart!

"Think about it." the moss gives her a serious stare "We haven't been sailing for a month together. We know nothing about this man. He could've as well taken the hat and sold it. You shouldn't trust someone like him straight away."

_Well said, marimo. Keep it up, you're doing well._

"How can you say something like that?" Nami-san becomes angry "Luffy would never chose a crewmate wrong, you know it!"

"There's always an exception to the rule."

_An exception. That's right. Come on, shitty swordsman. I know you can convince her how wrong she was about me, for god's sake!_

"What you're saying is just ridiculous, Zoro! Sanji-kun, how can you stand still and say nothing when he's insulting you so much?"

_You've practiced that a couple of times already. You know what to say. What would make her despise you._

"Well, Nami-san." he gives her a wide smile "I guess that he didn't say anything to be mad about, since it's all true, right?" The beautiful Nami-san freezes once the words escape his mouth. Her marvellous eyes widen as she gives him a look full of disbelief. Zoro only cocks his eyebrow, tightening his grip around one of his swords.

_What's with that mug of yours, algae? You said it yourself. Didn't you believe your own words? Don't tell me you were not convinced about what you said._

"Sanji-kun, what are you saying?"

"You bastard." the swordsman stands up, walking towards the cook "What _exactly_ did you do?"

"_Exactly _what you said." _shrug like it's nothing. You can do it._ "I sold the old bunch of straw, and to be honest I never expected to get so much money from such a piece of shit." he gives his rival the most disgusting smile he can afford. The man's eyes become blinded with fury as he draws Wado Ichimoji and points it at the cook's chest.

"Sanji. I found your things packed. Don't tell me-" Usopp, who has just got out of the galley, freezes when noticing the scene happening on the deck.

Great. Now that everyone's here, it's time to give it my best and tell them.

His cold eyes meet Nami-san's widened ones. Her expression goes from disbelief to a mixture of anger and disappointment.

"Why did you do that, Sanji-kun? You knew Luffy's hat is the most important thing for him!"

"As if I give a fuck about it." the comment is enough to silence the wonderful Nami-san, no matter how much it hurts Sanji to see her so torn apart by feelings. "It's a treasure, so it's worth money. I got what I wanted, so it was time to leave you rats and those fools at Baratie behind and start a new life." he looks around making sure everyone hears him yet being cautious of the katana pointed right at him "It's not like I ever wanted to sail with you. I just couldn't find a way to get out of that damned restaurant, and finally a great opportunity came my way."

S_mile widely. Make sure they see how much pleasure you take from making fools of them._

"And hopefully...” he adds “...Luffy set his eye on me, I couldn't be more lucky!"

"That's enough!" everything moves as in slow motion when Zoro yells at him. His tone is intimidating. The tip of the katana already touching Sanji's chest.

_He's a perfect choice for a first mate. Luffy surely had great intuition when choosing him. And the way he gets mad when disrespecting Luffy... right, that's how a real crewmate should act. I wish I could be so loyal towards him someday. _Unfortunately, the chance had just withered away.

"Stop it, Zoro!" Luffy is serious as never, his eyes locked on Sanji. The cook looks down, only to rebuke himself and raise his head again.

_Come on, face him. Oh, wait, you're a coward who can't even bear the responsibility of betrayal. If that's not pathetic, then what is?_

"Sanji." the captain's voice is icy cold "Are you telling me you've been deceiving us the whole time?"

"Damn right." he smiles, but still, how come simple words can hurt so much? It shouldn't be _that _hard.

"What about the All Blue? Was it also a lie?"

The question breaks something inside Sanji, like a subtle hit smashing porcelain. All Blue being a lie? _Come on, captain, you of all people have to know it's true. I know it is, it's just as obvious as you becoming the King of Pirates._ He takes a deep breath, fighting the urge to smoke. _We made a promise. I was going to find the All Blue, and you find One Piece. Both foolish dreams, still we had no doubt they were real. I'm sure you believe in All Blue too. _  
If so, why did you ask?  
Why did you have to complicate things so much?  
Why can't you just say accept the fact that I betrayed you?

"Of course it was, idiot!” he sneers, using all his strength to prevent his oice from trembling “It's just some random stuff I made it up so that you wanted take me with you. What a ridiculous idea, a sea where all fish live. And I'd have to be crazy to dream about finding such a thing if I can just go shopping in a big city. I still can't believe you thought I was serious." _Perfect, keep that smile on your face_ "And that idiotic dream of yours. King of Pirates? Please, you nearly died when fighting Arlong. If I wasn't there you'd be long gone. Pathetic." Luffy lowers his gaze, finally breaking the eye contact between them, than cocks his head slightly, like he always does when he's concerned or surprised.

_You're going to find One Piece no matter what, you said it. Don't listen to me, Luffy!_

"I never said anything about becoming the King of Pirates alone. Of course I need my crew, dumbass. That includes you, Sanji." _Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it! Despise me, hate me, but don't say you need me, idiot!_

"That's because you're weak." the cook gives him a mocking smile "I'd never choose to follow a man like you willingly."

The blow seems to hit hard, just like Sanji hoped for it to. Now not only the captain's, but also Usopp's, Zoro's, and the shitty fantastic Nami-san's glances are cold, deprived of any emotions._ Just like they should be. They finally seem to understand._

"Sanji." _Don't say my name, Luffy. Don't make things worse than they are._ "I take it that you're leaving the crew?"

Sanji feels like balancing on a thin line beneath the abyss. Full of hatred, disappointment and despair. A fitting place for a dirty traitor, right? It fits him, for disrespecting his captain, taking what's the most precious from him, and lying to his friends. _Luffy, everyone, I'm so fucking sorry._

"I never was a part of it, you idiot."

The thin rope snaps.

  
  


***

  
  


"Tonight's my shift." he says, leaning on Merry's railing and giving the swordsman a challenging look.

"We rescheduled the shifts.” grunts Zoro, looking at the cook with disappointment and anger alone “Tonight's my turn."

He doesn't have to say it. The message is clear. _We rescheduled them so you won't take any more. Don't think that we trust you enough after what you've done._

“Go away.” the moss gives him an icy stare, and Sanji looks up at the stars.

"I figured betrayal can't go unpunished.” he says eventually taking a cigarette and lightening it up. “Not if you want to feel better.”

“And since when exactly do you care about how I feel?” snorts Zoro “Unfortunately for you, the only thing that'd make me feel better would be slicing you up right now." _That's so like you, marimo._

"Then do it." Sanji's eyes meet Zoro's widened ones. The swordsman doesn't try to hide his astonishment, and after a moment he stands up, the cook can see _that _dangerous flash in his eyes.

“So that's how you put it.” he smirks, eyeing the man in front of him up. The chef spreads his arms, trying to imitate what Zoro did when fighting Mihawk, but all he gets in response is a mocking look “A traitor like you doesn't deserve a wound on your chest. Turn around."

_That's right, shitty swordsman. Do it. _

A flash of pain blurrs his vision. He bites his tongue trying not to scream. It hurts a lot more than he anticipated, yet some part of his feels relief. He deserves it, that's why. _I used, deceived and betrayed them. That's how it should end. _He falls to the ground, feeling the strong embrace of darkness.

"I won't forgive anyone that betrays our captain.” he hears Zoro's words “Especially not in such a way. But if you thought I'd simply let you escape from your problems, you truly are an idiot."

  
  


***  
  
  


"Sanji! You could've died!" he hears his captain's voice. He opens his eyes, slowly adjusting to the light. _Oh, so it's already morning. _“I already told Zoro that he's an idiot, but why would you two do that?”

_Why do you care, for god's sake, Luffy._

"It's not your business.” _Go away. Don't come near me. Hate me. _“Not like I need pity from someone like you."

"What's wrong with you?” The captain cocks his head “You are a good person, I know that."

"You only know what I want you to.” Sanji sighs, knowing it's not true. Knowing that Luffy's a very observant person and he's most likely not taking his words seriously, no matter how hard he tries to sound convincing. “Guess we haven't known each other long enough. You and your pathetic belief in friendship. Of course I joined the crew for money, I planned betraying you from the very beginning, and you were so dumb you didn't even notice, you bunch of idiots."

There's a moment of silence. Luffy looks Sanji in the eye, breathing loudly.

"Sanji.” he finally says with a low voice “Who did it?" The cook freezes. How come this shitty rubber knows? _No, he's just guessing. He suspects something, but there's no way he's already figured out the truth._

"Did what?" he asks, trying not to sound affected by Luffy's former question.

"Who told you to act that way? Did they threathen you?"

_Fuck it, _ _ _Luffy, just stop asking all those questions. Why can't you just hate me?_ _

  
  


_"Don't try anything stupid.” says the woman, spinning the straw hat around her finger “If you say a word about what happened here, we'll make sure you and your friends won't live to see tommorow. The official version is, you exchanged the hat for money, because you wanted to get the gold and settle somewhere on land. You've been sick of them."_

_"They'll never believe it." Sanji crosses his arms, knowing it's true "Besides, how do you know I won't let them find out?"_

“_Let's say I just do.” the woman smiles, throwing a beam at Sanji. He feels fire spreading around his left hand's ring finger, the pain is exruciating. When the feeling stops, he looks down at the place it originated in. There's a metal ring, not too loose to cut his bloodstream off, yet too tight to be taken off. It shines delicately in the moonlight._

_"What's that?" he looks up, meeting the woman's amused glance._

_"I ate the Stalk-Stalk Fruit.” she explains “This ring makes me hear everything you say or hear, and see everything you do any time I want. You won't be able to determine if I'm currently watching you or not, so give up on trying to tell your friends about our meeting."_

_Shit. If he had any doubts before, now he's sure. He lost._

_"Why are you doing this?” he asks, clenchinng his fists “Has any of us done something to you in the past?"_

_"I doubt if we've met before.” she grimaces “And I'm not the avenger tyoe. Guess it's fun for me. I love it when people realize they've been betrayed. The hatred spreads all over their faces. And just if you wanted to know, we'll go come back for you in some time, so I'd get as far away as I can from them if I were you.”_

_Sanji grits his teeth. The message is clear, they want him to make sure he deceived them, and separate them so that he'll never tell them the truth. Well, everything is better than finding them dead, the cook calms down. The most important thing is for them to live. The pirates start to back off, and the woman turns around so Sanji can no longer see her face._

_"They're going to hate you" he's positive she's smiling widely when saying those words._

_"If that's what will keep them safe, I'll gladly go through it." he sighs, sitting on the floor and watching the enemy crew leave._

_"Oh, I doubt that."_

  
  


"I may not know you long, but you're a kind person, and a great chef. You'd never do such a thing." Luffy crosses his arms, piercing through Sanji with his look. It seems as though he's trying to figure out the answers from his friend's eyes alone.

"What do you know about me? Get out!" the cook tries to sound frustrated. _Hopes _to sound frustrated. But something inside his guts clench and he feels tears forming in the corners of his eyes. _Why didn't the shitty swordsman finish me off?_

"You can't tell me, right?" the captain stays calm, not raising nor lowering his voice. Sanji bites his lip, closing his eyes. _There's no way he's going to let me go, no matter how hard I try to convince him, he's already decided._ He nods slowly, showing his captain the ring.

"I have nothing to tell you. Get out.” he says. “Being in one room with a rat like you makes me sick."

“You.” Luffy takes Sanji's hand and leaning forward “Whoever you are and put this stupid ring on Sanji, get ready! The next time you cross me, I'm going to kick your ass!” he shouts. Sanji's eyes snap open, his breath fastens.

_Maybe she wasn't listening. Maybe she was busy. Tell me she was._

“Luffy, what are you–“

“Sanji.” Luffy turns his icy stare at the cook “We're friends, have you forgotten? No matter who comes at us, be it a Warlord or Marine Admiral, I don't care. We'll beat them up and get my hat back.” his look softens a little as a wide grin spreads all over his face “Besides, I already told you. I can't become the King of Pirates without all of you, right?”

“Right, captain.” Sanji can't stop the tears this time, but he smiles with relief. Luffy's right, everything's going to end just fine. _Just like it should be. _He looks into those once again joyful eyes, thinking about how much would he regret not seeing them again.

_We're going to be alright. No matter what._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story!  
Though the idea of Luffy seeing through Sanji and forgiving him straight away might not be very convincing to some of you, this kind of fic is what I needed, I mean a story of undying trust if I can call it so. Since my other works are not so bright-coloured, I just felt like writing a short story with a happy ending, so here you are, you're welcome. I've been rewatching the Whole Cake Island Arc recently and the fight between Luffy and Sanji pushed me into creating this. I hope you enjoyed it, feel free to let me know if you did.  
Thank you for choosing my story,  
Angel1622


End file.
